Ode to Broken Hearts and Messy Confusion
by babyvfan
Summary: The best renedtion for heartache: take-out, booze, drunk confessions and kisses by the computer screen's glow, and, of course, some good 'ole drarry fanfics. *Feltciffe/drarry*


**Dedicated to the ever-fabulous and witty LittleNightDragon (Ashley) whose birthday is...TODAY! *blows horns merrily* HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMIGA. This is the final package to the birthday fanfics (somewhat) and I seriously hope #3 as well as the previous 2.**

 **Fair warning to all readers: focuses on Feltciffe messing/discussing drarry, among other things. The idea came to my head since Ashley pointed out that there's a lack of Tom and Jade on Instagram and decided to do a story based on that, with the help of a song he wrote called we belong, which is really sweet and worth a listen. Please note that this is my own interpretation of how things are with the boys behind the scene. So what they say, how they act is NOT MEANT TO BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY.**

 **With that being said, enjoy the story**

* * *

 **Ode to Broken Hearts and Messy Confusion**

If the goddamn phone rang one more time…

He pretended not to hear the ping, his phone informing he has another text message, and focused on the solid weight of the guitar against his chest, the rough thrums of the strings as his fingers aimlessly threaded through them.

 _'Cause we belong in a song that I've written about you and I_  
 _At the best of times I've been falling in love_  
 _I run you a bath or two._

It wasn't until he heard the last note that he realized what he was doing, singing the song that might as well be the funeral march. He swore viciously under his breath, dropped the guitar, and ran his hands over his face.

How the hell could a simple song, one he just wrote on the spot after a string of words and confusing feelings circled his head, one he was actually proud of since he put the revolving confusion into good use, be the cause of so much drama and aggravation that it produced a skull-bashing migraine.

Much like the one drilling into his left temple now as his phone went off again, rattling on his coffee table.

If it was his publicist wanting to know what to say to the public, a friend employed by Jade to pass on another message, or another question from his mum since fans were blowing up the internet to know why there hasn't been a picture of them together in months-"Hello?"

"Well, someone sounds like a happy camper."

His frustration melted away as a familiar voice spoke, just as warm as he remembered. "Daniel?"

"Five points to Slytherin," He could feel those full lips curving into a smile over the phone. "And now it seems that you completed the whole emo indie-rock look with your snappy tone."

"Git."

"Prat."

Against his will, Tom felt a smile spread across his face. "What makes you think that I'm going for the indie look? Judging by the type of movies you're into, that seems more of your department."

"Indie movies are honestly underrated." Tom couldn't suppress his chuckle. It was the same answer Daniel has been delivering for years to the press and fans alike, wondering why he didn't take on the role of another Harry.

"I think you must have given fans quite a shock when you decided to take on the role of the Daddy-boy bad guy."

"Shut up!" he demanded, though most of the heat in the order was lost due to his laughter. "And you're one to talk. After seeing you act the asshole for so many years, in so many roles, seeing you as the greatly-sick, dearly-departed Cammie was quite a shocker."

"Shut. Up!" The first time Daniel visited the set of _In Secret_ and saw him in costume, his skin plastered with ghostly-white makeup, hair dyed mouse-brown, the boy broke down laughing. He laughed so hard, Liz almost thought that he was choking, given how red his face was.

"' _I'm the husband! I make the decisions._ '" Tom rolled his eyes at the ridiculous impression, then pulled the phone away from the phone to spare his eardrum from Dan's ridiculously-loud burst of laughter. "I cannot tell you the number of times I rewatched that part."

Tom had no doubt it was more than ten. "Hanging up now."

"Okay, okay, okay. I'm good." Daniel took in a deep breath and cleared his throat. "Speaking of new projects, care to explain the videos that have been popping up lately of you with your guitar?"

"Decided to branch out."

Daniel chuckled. "Branding out into the musical scene, being cast in multiple movies, and now being added to a popular superhero show? You've been quite a busy man. Do you know that I went onto tumblr this afternoon and I've stumbled into dozens of posts about you and _the Flash_. Thanks to you, I think a lot of fans are going to binge on the show to prepare for season three."

Tom could definitely imagine that. The news has been covered from Twitter, E! news, Facebook, and now even Google. His family was excited to see him play a good guy for once, one that had remarkable health. "And what about you? Aside from playing an evil tech-wiz, you've been a farting corpse-"

"There's more to the movie than that!"

"Uh-huh." he smirked, picturing his friend's eyes rolling. "As much as I enjoy our chats, may I ask why you're calling?"

"Is there a crime that says I can't call an old friend?"

"No," Tom drawled. "but I thought that I wouldn't be hearing from you till next week, on the account of you promoting your new movie."

There was a moment of pause that immediately set his nerves on edge as the silence hovered over the other line. His stomach took a great plunge as the following words came out: "I heard about what happened. With Jade."

His LG samsung suddenly felt like a hundred-pound brick his hand was struggling to keep up. Questions pounded his head, rattling his tongue but not a single one came out. How the hell did he hear about that? Who told him?

"Jade…w-well…" Daniel, unlike his famous character, didn't usually stammer but when he did, It didn't mean anything good. "She texted me. Told me you were no longer together. I guess she thought that I should know."

So much for keeping their private life _private_. Irritation swelled inside him like a bruise, throbbing and hot. He swung back his leg and aimed it at the coffee table, knocking it back and sending his things flying through the air. "I have to g-"

"Where are you?"

Tom blinked, suprirsed. "What?"

"Where are you?"

Against his better judgment (and his surprise), the name of the hotel he was staying and the address slipped from his mouth.

"Great. See you in an hour."

An hour later, right on the dot, a knock pounded against his door. He stared at it for a second or two before he pulled himself off the couch and opened it. Daniel stood on the opposite side, greeting him with a warm smile, dressed in a light-blue sweater that made his eyes bluer and jeans, a gray backpack slung over one shoulder.

"I brought the essentials." He announced.

"Such as?" Tom asked as Daniel strode into the room, placing the bag on his couch.

"Chinese takeout, which should be here in a few minutes. Hope you're hungry 'cause I ordered a lot." He pulled out from his bag not one but two bottles of hard liquor, one Smirnoff vodka, the other an amber-colored whose name was unfamiliar. "Booze. Man's best friend." He rummaged through his bag and pulled out a thin apple laptop. "The internet, man's greatest invention."

"Or worst." Tom chimed with a smirk. "Depending on who you ask."

"Touché."

He scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Let me guess. We're going to Netflix-binge."

Mischief sparkled in Daniel's deep-blue eyes. "Nope, even better."

A knocked on the door saved him from being asked what he meant by better. On the other side was a bellhop carrying five bags of take-out. Daniel wasn't kidding when he said he ordered a lot. Five types of different rice from shrimp to pork-fried, chicken wings and fingers, beef and chicken teriyaki, lo mein noodles, steamed dumplings, cartons of crab ragoon.

"Jesus Christ, Dan, did you order the entire menu?" Tom chuckled.

"Don't be stupid," Daniel made himself right at home on his couch, laptop perched on his lap, fingers flying over the keyboard. "I didn't order the scallion pancakes."

Scoffing again, Tom joined him on the couch and unloaded the food, placing a generous amount onto their plates. He then uncapped the Smirnoff bottle and filled the glasses halfway through. Daniel nodded in thanks when he passed him his plate and drink, but kept his eyes focused on the computer.

Curiosity brewing, Tom leaned over and took a peek at it. Half a dozen tabs were opened, all stamped with the same blue and white logo. His eyes drifted over from the logo to the url address, eyes widening in shock. "You're reading _fanfiction_?!"

And not just any fanfiction-Harry Potter drarry fanfiction.

Over the years, towards the end of the final movies, fanfiction along and received a mix of different reactions from various castmates. Rupert steered clear after coming across one too many Ron-bashing stories. Emma didn't show much interest, sticking to regular books, even though her character was among one of the most popular female characters used in pairings. Tom grew curious after googling Harry and Draco and getting hit with countless links to stories, pictures, and blogs.

He only meant to read one story but somehow one turned to twelve, twelve turned to a hundred. Next thing Tom knew he made himself an account, searching through countless profiles and communities for favorites, following over dozens of writers, and even trying his hand at writing a few stories of his own.

It wasn't the fanfiction part that bothered him. He wasn't even bothered; more so shocked. Shocked that Daniel knew of it, that he was searching for it. Even though he admitted that he did see the appeal in the pairing, he didn't seem too crazy about it. Not like Tom was. He once had Daniel read a hilarious drarry fanfiction he came across, featuring the most interesting fanart that turned Daniel's face beet-red. He refused to meet his eyes for the rest of the day. Now here he was, combing through the websites for stories.

"Since when do you read drarry fanfiction?" Tom asked.

"Uh…" For the second time in a row, Daniel was caught in another stammer. This time Tom had the pleasure of seeing it up close, watching a shade of light red color his cheeks.

"Dear Daniel," Tom smirked. "You mean you finally believe in the great, epic love of the Boy Who Lived and the Slytherin Prince."

"Shut up!" Daniel tried to fight off his blush as he knocked his shoulder into him.

"You know I should take a picture to record the great moment," Tom said. "Post it on Instagram. Give the fans an early Christmas gift."

"Try it and I'll post that ridiculous love letter you wrote to Helena."

Tom raised his hands and backed away, surrendering. Daniel nodded, satisfied, and opened a few more tabs. Once a good number of stories were up, he set the laptop down on the table.

"I thought we try a game."

"What sort of game?"

"Each person has to find the most hilarious, sappy, creative, or oddest fanfic and read the best passage from that story. If the other laughs, he has to drink. If not, then the reader has to take two shots."

A smirk splashed across his face. Poor, poor, lovable and naïve Daniel. He had no idea what he just walked into. "You're on, Radcliffe."

"I wouldn't get so cocky, Felton. You'd be amazed with some of the stuff I came across on this website."

"Do your worst."

Daniel clicked on the tab on the far left, settled back against the couch, and read:

" _Boyfriend?" Professor Snape looked as though he was about to faint. Harry smirked in a manner scarily reminiscent of Draco, as Draco answered with a light-hearted smile._

" _Harry and I dating. Have been for awhile, actually. What is it now, Harry? A year and a half?"_

" _Closer to two, I'd say."_

" _Yeah well, I woke up this morning and suddenly I thought to myself: I've been seeing Harry for two years, and I've never once eaten breakfast with him. Not even after waking up with him!"_

A snicker popped out. Tom sealed his lips to keep the sound in. By the smile on Daniel's face, he knew he heard him.

" _Draco!" Harry protested half-heartedly as there were titters around the hall. Draco smiled, but gave no sign he'd registered Harry's protest._

" _So I thought with the Dark Lord gone, and my Dad in Azkaban, and leaving school in a few weeks, now would be the time." he paused. "Professor? Are you all right? You're looking a bit green."_

 _There was a thump. Professor Snape had fainted dead away on the floor. Harry and Draco looked at each other, and burst out laughing again._

Laughing just as hard as Tom was as an image of a green-faced Alan dropping dead to the floor popped into his head. Dear God, how he'd pay to see that.

"Drink up!" Daniel cried.

Shooting his best friend a playful frown, Tom grabbed the glass and swallowed the whole thing down, grimacing at the strong taste that burnt his throat. Since Daniel had his laptop opened to fanfics, Tom decided to use his iPad. He scrolled through his favorites and found one that never failed to make him laugh.

Moving down to the perfect spot, he read:

 _Ron made a strangled noise of confusion. "Not going to like who is it?" he said, looking at Harry funny. He rolled his eyes. "Come on, Harry, is that what you think of me? I'm perfectly capable of accepting my best mate's love interest." Then, a hilarious thought appeared in his mind and he cackled with glee. "Unless you're actually wanking to Malfoy."_

 _Harry choked on his salvia._

 _Ron sniggered. "I know, right. So, who is it really?"_

 _With his face burning, Harry very pointedly not looked at him._

 _Soon, slowly but surely, Ron's eyes widened and Harry would have found the gradual discoloration of his face funny at some other moment in time, but now he was too bust wallowing in embarrassment._

" _Oh, God," Ron said, sounding like he was going to be sick. "I think the frog's still jumping in my stomach."_

Daniel dissolved into a fit of laughter. He laughed so hard, he nearly fell out of his chair, choking on his own saliva. He was still laughing as he tried to calm himself.

Tom set down his iPad and made a show of pouring his glass up to the tippy top before sliding it down his way. "Down she goes."

"That shouldn't count!" Daniel protested. "Draco wasn't even in the scene."

"Yet, he was mentioned, he was fantasized about, which makes it a drarry moment. And the fact that you laugh strengthens the point," Tom answered. "Down she goes."

"Wanker." Daniel growled, but gulped down the drink. "Send the link to that story. I want to read more of it."

"Already done."

Daniel looked over his stories, closing away tabs that didn't seem right until he finally settled on one. "Prepared to be stunned."

"Do your worst."

If there was one trait they both shared with their famous characters, it was their competitive streak. Tom believed why that they made them such good friends. After the first round of drinks that had both laughing, they explored the website to find the best fanfics.

Daniel was blushing beet-red as Tom read him a passage from a popular fanfic where Draco spanks Harry after he lost their bet and Harry's trying hard to cover up his moans. "I think this has to be Cheryl Dyson best work yet." Daniel got his revenge read an interesting story where Draco waltzes into the scene of a crime in high-heels. Tom's laughing led to pig-snorting as Daniel read the summary of one story featuring dark-Harry and "Bad! Dumbles."

"' _Bad Dumbles_ ,'" Tom snorted, his sides hurting from all the laughing he's been doing, mind buzzing from all the liquor he's been drinking. "You're lying."

"Says so right here."

Tom peered over at the screen. Though his vision was spinning double, he was able to make out the words. "I wonder if she was as buzzed as we are when she wrote the summary."

"Give her points at least for the title. _Suns of Death and Darkness_. You have to admit that is interesting."

"Just because a story has an interesting name and summary doesn't mean that it is." Tom learned that lesson the hard way after coming across too many stories that seemed promising but in the end didn't live up to the hype.

"Whatever." Daniel tossed a cushion that narrowly missed his head.

Soon the first bottle was empty and the second was close to halfway done. It was getting hard to read with their slurry voices stumbling over a string of words, losing focus for a second and forgetting their place. Only now it wasn't hard to keep their laughter in. The chuckles practically burst out before the reader was done reading, which made the reader laugh, and had them both taking a shot.

But soon the stories changed, becoming less funny and more…more…

 _This time, when Harry was done stripping done his sodden clothes off that gorgeously tanned body, he walked right into my shower stall and pushed me against the gold titles, diving right in to suck one of my earlobes into his mouth. The streaming water poured down on us as I wrapped my arms around his broad shoulders and slowly rocked my hips against his._

Daniel's voice deepened whenever he was drunk, and now it was much deeper than before, almost raspy, which made something strange and warm stir in Tom's stomach. He shifted his legs to make himself more comfortable.

 _Harry's hands slipped over my shoulders and down my back, reaching down to grip my arse in some wild possessive way. I could almost feel the pinching stretch of my tender skin at his grip. He kissed across from my neck and down my collarbone until his lips wrapped around one of my nipples._

Warmth coiled in his lower stomach, dipping further down as images popped into his head. Only it wasn't their characters he was picturing. It was of them underneath that pouring water, his back pressed against the wall, Daniel's lips on-

 _Bloody hell!_

He didn't even bother with the shot glass, grabbing the bottle and tossing back a gallon of liquor, feeling like he was drowning in gasoline. But when he turned back to Daniel and saw that his attention was focused solely on him instead of the laptop, his eyes unreadable but intent-almost as intense as the way fanfic writers described how Harry looked at Draco. Tom took another swing of his liquor.

"Are you alright?" Concern laced Daniel's voice, causing more confusion and warmth to flourish inside him. "Tom?"

"Fine. Just…" He set down the bottle and looked at him, really looked at him. His oldest friend, his best friend really, who was here with him on a Saturday night reading Harry Potter fanfiction (drarry fanfiction of all things), getting drunk off their arses. "What are you doing here?"

Confusion crossed his face. "Hanging out with my best friend. What else?"

Tom shook his head to clear the dizziness swirling in his head. "I mean-is it because of what you heard? About me and Jade."

The hesitation said enough; more than enough, taking away the dizziness and replacing it with annoyance that struck him earlier.

"How much do you know?" The question came out harsher than he expected.

"All I know is you were together and now you aren't anymore. Reasons why? Only you two know about, which you don't have to share unless you want to."

Well, he certainly wasn't expecting that. When he broke the news to his family that he and Jade were no longer together, he was bombarded with countless questions and demands on what happened. He waited for Daniel to do the same, but his friend only helped himself to more pork-fried rice, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

 _Could I?_ Daniel wasn't like nosy reporters trying to pry into his personal life. He wasn't crazed fans hitting him with questions and theories about his relationship. He was his best friend, one who has been with him through the great and not-so great times, one who kept his secrets like a secured vault. There was no one he trusted more.

Plus…it might be nice to tell someone else that wasn't his mum or one of his brothers. Someone he didn't have to worry about posting what he said online or passing it along to Jade.

Sighing deeply, he ran his hands though his hair. "I'm sure you noticed there hasn't been much pictures of us together."

Since December.

Daniel nodded, and he continued on. "At first it started because we both got too busy, her because she had plans and I was getting more involved in movies. We weren't seeing each other as often as we'd like. Then when we did meet up, things got...heavy."

"How so?"

Tom shrugged. "It was like a certain word I said or something I did would just set her off. Like," He ran his finger over the rim of his glass. "A post, a picture."

" _For someone who claiming that he wants to move on from Harry Potter, you seem pretty content on relieving your glory days," Her smile seemed content, almost sweet, but the sharp hitch of her voice contrasted with that smile._

 _He focused on twirling his spaghetti around his fork as he counted down from ten, knowing if he opened his mouth before then, whatever came out wouldn't be pleasant._

" _Like your hilarious April Fool's prank." She propped her arm onto the table and laid her chin on her hand, her semi-sweet smile widening and sharpening._

 _Tom took in a deep breath, his teeth grinding so hard together that he could feel his morsels cracking. "Jade-"_

" _Tell me, Tom, did you photoshop the picture or convince Dan to join in on the fun?"_

" _Jade-"_

 _She was already up on her feet, throwing her wad up napkin at him and a twenty onto the table, heading out the restaurant, ignoring the repeated calls of her name._

"All couples fight, so I thought, okay, we'll weather through it. We managed to mend things and move forward. But it was like each step we took forward, we got knocked back five steps. And a few weeks ago, I didn't just get knocked. I crashed."

 _Her back was stiff as a board, almost as rigid as a doll's. He wondered if the look on her face matched up with the stiff posture. He got his answer as she slowly turned around, her face that was bright and content from the fun they had with friends earlier that night and the wine she drank was frighteningly pale, dark eyes filled with tears._

" _I was really touched by the song you played for us tonight. I think it's one of the best songs you've ever written." She attempted to smile, but her lips were quivering too much. "I even thought maybe you based the song off me."_

" _Jade-"_

" _But apparently not. At least not according to this." With her hand that was shaking as badly as her lips, she held out his journal, opened to the page that featured the lyrics and notes to the song, including the original draft._

" _Jade-" He quickly ducked as his journal went flying over his head, smacking into the wall._

Tom took another swing of his drink to knock the image out of his head, gulping and gulping until her words faded from his mind.

He could feel Daniel's eyes glued to him. He waited for the big question. He was ready to get it over and done with. Instead he heard the clicking of the keyboard. He snuck a peek over at Daniel was who back on his laptop.

"Still have one more story. It's not exactly hilarious, but I thought it was pretty good."

Tom moved closer to see the story, but on his way over to Daniel, his hand slipped, sending him flying over to Daniel's shoulder. A stream of laughter poured from his mouth, taking his mind off the uncomfortable throbbing of his nose that had a rough landing against the shoulder. "Ouch!"

"Just how smashed are you?" He could hear the chuckles ringing in Daniel's voice.

"I'm not drunk!" he protested.

"Famous last words."

Tom threw a punch at his arm, butt could tell it was a weak punch judging by Daniel's laughter. Irritated, he stuck his tongue out. "Read, git."

"As you wish, prat." Daniel scrolled down to the section he wanted and cleared his voice.

 _Harry studied his hands in his lap and felt rather stupid. "I do like it," he said. "It is pretty weird though, listening in secret."_

"Sounds like the type of thing your character would say to avoid the tension." Tom chuckled, receiving a punch from Daniel.

" _Don't be," Malfoy said. "And you can call me Draco if you want. I don't want to be enemies anymore."_

 _Harry swallowed and looked up at him. "Me neither," he said with surprising ease. "You know coming here has been the only thing that's made returning back to school worth it? I mean, I'm feeling alright about the other stuff now. But your playing, I don't know, it just...it…helped."_

 _He couldn't believe what he was admitting to Malfoy-Draco-but the words were just sort of pouring out. Draco for his part though simply nodded in understanding. "It does help," he said after a stretch of silence. "It calms me down."_

Calm. That was the exact way Tom felt right now. Somehow his head was placed on Daniels' shoulder, his mind and body warm as if a blanket was thrown over him, and the easy drawl of his friend's voice was soothing.

He had no idea Daniel stopped reading till he heard, "Still with me?"

"Always," He couldn't keep the chuckling down, recognizing the significant over that word. "I'm still awake and I want to hear more. Read."

"I lost my place."

"Then get to the ending." No, not the ending. Endings meant over and he didn't want this to be over. Not yet. "Scratch that. Go to another part."

"How about a deal? I read another part and send you the link to this story if you play me that new song."

His face twisted into a scowl at the word _song_. Songs made things messy. Songs made things complicated, breaking the frail hold of a relationship that was already coming undone.

"You don't have to play if you don't want to. Just a few bars." His scowl must have been something frightening because Daniel gave him his favorite smile, one that touched his eyes before they curled his lips, mixed with an equal amount of pleading and mischief.

Whatever sober part remained in his brain screamed at him not to do it. However his mind and his body seemed to be working on opposite ends since his head dipped in a quick nod.

Daniel stretched out his arm, forcing Tom to move from his shoulder over to his chest, which was surprisingly warm and soft and nice. Even better than his previous spot. Daniel was either oblivious to the move or didn't care because he was reading again.

 _Harry grumbled but he eventually graced Draco with a sheepish smile. "Because that's always your last one, and, I don't know. I just feel so content here, and it's beautiful but sad. I guess maybe I wanted to put the real world off for awhile longer."_

 _Draco studied him, but strangely Harry didn't feel uncomfortable. Instead he touched fingers very lightly to Harry's thigh, sending shivers down his spine. "It doesn't have to end," he said._

Mind-reader, Tom concluded. Daniel was a mind-reader. It was the only explanation as to why he picked that particular spot to read.

 _Draco nodded silently, and they both swung their legs around so they were facing the piano fully. "It's not the hardest piece in the world," Draco said softly. "But getting the feel of it right takes work."_

That was something his dad once said about relationship, that the best kind took work and patience. It was what made them work, made it more worthwhile but that just sounded exhausting. Putting so much work into something that should you feel light, happy even, not irritated.

" _It's…well it's from the heart, like you have to pour it through your veins down into the keys, and not lose anything along the way."_

 _He pressed down and Harry felt a shiver down his spine. It was even better now that he was right next to Draco, feeling his body move against his, seeing the shapes his hands were making to produce such a perfect sound. He ran through the whole piece again, but for whatever reason he played around the usual structure of it and looped the whole thing back again for a second go._

 _Harry felt content to his bones, and hardly even noticed when his head dropped tiredly onto Draco's shoulder, eyes fixated on the fingers walking over the white and black keys. "You're so good," he mumbled._

That he was. Daniel was good. A good storyteller as well as a good friend. His head felt as heavy as a brick, but Tom used every ounce of remaining strength he had to tilt it back and looked up at his best friend.

He remembered reading a ridiculous article that listed Daniel as one of the top ten or twenty ugliest former child stars, claiming he lost his looks along the way. Absolute rubbish. Tom never remembered feeling more shocked or angry. Daniel may not be Hollywood pretty-boy type like most of the actors recently gracing the screens, but there was something undeniably appealing about him. Like his deep-set, too-blue eyes, his sharp features, or even his hair. It wasn't a bird nest as his character's was, but it could be just as messy. And looked just as nice, just as soft.

"Still here?" Daniel asked, his voice a low whisper.

"Mmm," was his response as he lowered his head before he was caught staring and closed his eyes.

"The song, Tom." He shivered as Daniel's warm breath brushed against his skin, shutting his eyes tighter as if it could settle the nerves jittering in his body.

"Guitar?" Guitar, guitar. Where was his guitar? He cracked one eye open. It was on the other side of the room, lying flat on the floor instead of being held up on its stand. "Too far. Too tired to sing the whole thing."

"Then just sing a few notes."

A few notes? He could do that, but the problem was finding the right song to sing. "Hang on." He cleared his throat that was dry as a cactus. He wanted another shot, but knew that would only make the problem worse.

' _Cause we belong in a song that I've written about you and I_

 _At the best of times I've been falling in love_

 _I run you a bath or two._

' _Cause we belong in center of the sky_

 _Where the only guests allowed are you and I,_

' _Cause I found what I need to get through_

 _It's all in the shape of you._

 _In the words of my song that's where we belong_

' _Cause you belong asleep right here with me_

 _I sing you all my songs under the willow tree_

 _And oh no, I won't look forward to tomorrow_

' _Cause time without my boy seems unbelievably hollow._

He leaned more into Daniel's chest and tilted his head up, stunned that deep blue eyes stared back at him. He didn't think it was possible for eyes to be that blue.

' _Cause we belong in a song that I'm singing._

' _Cause I'm not interested in being with other women._

' _Cause I've found my boy, he's all my world._

For a moment there was silence. He was sure Daniel had fallen asleep and was ready to call it a night himself. Until a soft, "That's a nice song," trickled his ear. A glance up confirmed that Daniel was still awake, still watching him. He nodded weakly.

"I like it."

Warmth twisted in his stomach from the compliment. He nodded weakly and pulled him up till they were close to eye-level, eyes dropping from Daniel's eyes to his mouth that was curled into a smile. Not his favorite smile, but a soft one that was just as nice.

He leaned in closer to them, to examine them, and then-his lips fell on Daniel's like two pieces hooked on each other, fitting perfectly together. Daniel's lips were just like his chest: warm, solid, nice to lean on. But they were soft, unbelievably soft, even more so than he imagined, like a fluffy cloud filled with such sweetness underneath their soft texture. He pressed himself more against him to get more of that softness, more of the sweetness.

The sweetness increased as those soft lips slowly but purposefully responded back, moving gradually but in a delicious way that made heat churn inside his body, growing hotter and hotter with each push and pull, each stroke and brush. He pressed more into his friend, practically shoving him into the couch as he climbed onto his lap, straddling him. His hands joined on the wondrous sensation, fingers combing through Daniel's hair that was fine as silk, tracing his jawline, stroking his chest, diving lower and lower.

Daniel jumped as one of Tom's hands past below the belt and brushed against an intriguing spot. "Tom-"

He silenced him with another kiss, a deeper one, his tongue breaking past the seams of Daniel's lips with his hand stroking that intriguing spot over and over again. Triumph swelled inside from the sounds slipping from Daniel's lips as he was becoming undone.

"No. Tom!" Daniel squirmed his way out and pressed the palms of his hand against Tom's chest, pushing him away. "You're drunk."

"'m fine," he insisted, wanting those lips and sweetness back. Daniel denied him that pleasure, pushing him back.

"And drunk."

"'m not. I fine." And warm and heavy-and sleepy. Suddenly, really sleepy.

He fought against the feeling, but exhaustion was persistent, weighting down into his bones and sealing his eyes shut.

* * *

 _He tried chasing after her, wary of possible targets she might use to throw at him. "Jade, we need to talk."_

" _I have nothing left to say to you!"_

Jesus Christ _, he cursed, grabbing into her arm and yanking her back. "We need to talk."_

 _She took back her arm, her glare hard as steel. "You wanna talk, fine, let's talk. Like the fact I've been so stupid."_

" _You're not-"_

" _I told myself no big deal. You guys are close. You've always been close. You've known him since he was eleven. And he seems like a cool, genuine guy. I told myself Tom jokes around. He may be into the pairing but that's all. But I was wrong." She bit down on her fist, trying to suppress the sob that rocked her body. "I was so wrong."_

" _You clearly have been drinking too much and need to rest." he hotly said._

" _You clearly have been avoiding the truth!" she snapped. "And need to face it."_

" _I don't know what the hell you're talking abo-"_

" _You have feelings for Daniel!" A statement, not a question, one that hit him like a hard punch to the gut._

Dawn came too soon, hitting him like a bullet the second he cracked open one eye, then immediately shut it, hissing from the blinding brightness. Goddamn blasted sun. He wondered why it was created in the first place.

"Glad to see you're still alive."

Wincing as he slowly sat up on the couch that wasn't so comfortable anymore and looked up at Daniel who handed him a much-needed cup of coffee, delivered with a strange, small smile that didn't sit well with him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Like shite," Tom croaked, not even caring about his burnt tongue as he took in gulps of the hot drink. "I'm never drinking again."

"Every drunk's famous last words."

"Git."

"Prat." Daniel took a seat on the chair across from him, still wearing that odd smile. "Do you remember what happened?"

"Drinking, lots of drinking."

"What else?"

What else? What else was there to remember? His head was _killing_ him, but he forced himself to march through the insufferable pounding and try to remember what else happened. There was take-out. His stomach was still stuffed from the food and he could feel the smell the crab ragoons and fried rice. He remembered…Daniel on his laptop, him on his iPad, the two of them exploring fanfiction, finding drarry stories and laughing in honor to the creative humor. Then more drinking, more reading, and then-then…

The final pieces came together like a jigsaw puzzle, hitting into his skull like sharp arrows.

Jade slipped into the conversation. Daniel revealed he knew as much as everyone else about their relationship. They made another bet: one more reading in exchange for a song. He ended up singing a few bars- _dear stinking Christ Almighty_ , he sang the original. The one Jade found in his journal. Then after that-

After that…

 _He leaned in closer to them, to examine them, and then-his lips fell on Daniel's like two pieces hooked on each other, fitting perfectly together._

 _OhGodOhGodOhGod!_ _Oh dear God._ One glance at Daniel's face that was still soft, still off confirmed it. Dear loving, stinking God.

The coffee slipped from his fingers, but he barely heard the mug break. "Daniel-"

He raised his hand, cutting him off. "The song that you sang, it was the reason why you two broke up."

After moments of thinking, Tom gave him a weak nod.

Daniel nodded back but kept his eyes focused on his coffee mug, slowly turning it in his hands. Times like these made Tom wish magic was real. That way he could it to read his mind.

He didn't even bother asking who inspired the song. The way Tom snuggled against him, how he looked at him, the kiss-it was all there.

"So," Daniel said after a moment of silence. "How long have you felt this way?"

"It doesn't matter."

"How long, Tom?" His voice held a firmer tone.

"I-" That was funny thing about emotions. They came instantly, suddenly. Sometimes flashing in a blink of an eye. Sometimes they shined through layers of familiarity, turning things from easy to complicated. That was the case with him. Through years of fun and mischief, hardships and good times, somehow the friendship between them changed. His feelings changed, deepening. It could have been brought up during the days of filming the last Harry Potter movie and they brainstormed on countless scenarios for their scenes. It could have been when Daniel introduced him to Erin, a perfectly nice girl who caused something ugly and hot to twist in his stomach as he watched Daniel nuzzle her against him, giving her his favorite smile. Or when Daniel raved so much about his _amazing_ friend Dane Dehaan and that stupid kissing scene they did that played over and over in his head like a sick movie.

Or even when one night those odd, ugly feelings were too much for him that he decided to vent to his journal, the words just pouring out of him, turning into a poem. A poem that turned into a song.

"It-I-" Dear Christ. His head was an aching, throbbing, spinning wheel. Words were jumbling around his mind but they were too far from his reach. "Awhile," he finally admitted.

"While you were with Jade?"

Dear Christ, it sounded so messed out loud. Even worse coming from Daniel. "Look, you want the quick, easy version?" The question was sharp as a blade, harsh even to his own ears. "You and I met and became good friends. I met Jade and we became a couple. Then…things started to fall apart. Me and Jade weren't on the same page anymore. You were so happy with Erin. You wouldn't shut up about Dane. Everything was just so confusing. And somehow the song happened. I modified the song. She found the original and that was it for her."

"Because she found out that the song was about me." A statement, not a question, one that stung like a heavy blow.

He gave a stiff nod, not saying anything else.

"And the kiss? Were you feeling some type of way because of the stories we were reading? The alcohol?"

"No! I mean yes-I mean-" He hissed as pain slammed against his temple. "The stories may have set the mood in a certain way The alcohol made me feel a bit bolder. But...feeling...they-" At the moment he had never been more sympathetic for Draco Malfoy. No wonder the bloke preferred brushing off and ranting. It just made things easier. "They've always been there. And when I kissed you, it was because I liked it-I mean b-because I wanted to I guess."

"You guess?" A sharp brow arched.

"I wanted to okay! Really wanted to." Supposed it took a rare opportunity and countless shots flowing in his system to make him realize how much.

Daniel placed his mug, still half-full, on the coffee table and rubbed his hands together, sighing deeply. "I have a girlfriend."

"I know."

"You just broke up with yours."

"I know."

"You realize how crazy this look, do you?"

Oh boy, did he ever. Two actors whose characters' fans fantasized about being a couple breaking up with their girlfriends to become an actual couple. It was the ultimate Hollywood love story cliché: on-screen couples becoming real-life ones. Correction, this was even worse. It would be like a fanfiction fantasy come true. A drarry one at that.

"So…" Tom started.

"So…" Daniel repeated. "I need to go back to my hotel room and think things over. Then after I do a lot of thinking, I need to talk to Erin."

It was funny what a string of words could do. They could make up a fantastic story that grinded into your bones, into your mind that stayed forever or cause someone's well-being, spirit, and heart to shatter into pieces. Those set of words were like claws slashing thick lines across his heart. "Yea, I understand."

It didn't make hurt any less.

"And then," Daniel continued on. "After my talk with her, I'll come back for our own talk."

For a second, he was sure his ears temporality went offline for a second. He blinked his eyes once, twice, the words replaying in his head over and over again until they finally clicked. Stunned, he turned back to Daniel. Daniel who smiled gently at him, Daniel who got up from his chair and came over to hug him goodbye, Daniel who…dropped a soft kiss on his cheek, then by the corner of his lip.

"For the record," he said. "I liked it too."

 _The kiss!_ He meant the kiss. Tom's jaw dropped. Daniel scooped it up back, his thumb gently brushing against his lips.

"I liked it a lot."

With one last gentle smile, Daniel was gone. Tom remained where he was, half-sitting, half-lying on the couch, the last string of words playing over and over in his head, a smile slowly spreading across his face as they settled in.

* * *

 **The fanfics used/mentioned in the story:**

 **1) Just another breakfast by fruit17**

 **2). The LipLock Jinx by Cassie Luna (always a classic)**

 **3). Punishment by Cheryl Dyson**

 **4). Sex on Legs in Six-Inch Heels by Tessa Crowley**

 **5). Suns of Death and Darkness by Chakahlah**

 **6). Precious Fetish by Cola Karman**

 **7). Moonlight Revelations by JulietEmoPhase.**

 **All insanely good stories definitely worth a read**


End file.
